Out For Blood
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Revenant and Minette get hurt. Geist and Kamiizumi do the proper thing that parents must do when their children get hurt—destroy all that harmed them with absolutely, completely, no mercy. (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)


**Author note:** I don't own Bravely Default and/or Second, or else Geist and Kamiizumi would've been canonically married.

I had a conversation on tumblr with fellow user avaloncelsus discussing potential ship names for GeistxKamiizumi, and…it kind of resulted in me writing this.

This was _also_ partially inspired by gifsets of NBC's "Hannibal" and reading "Red Dragon" by Thomas Harris. There is _a lot of murder_ that happens in this fic that is more than the amount I usually write, especially in such depth. If couples that murder together is not your cup of tea, please do not read any further. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading this fic!

Warning: Canon-typical violence, GeistxKamiizumi, some blood and gore (though hopefully not too graphic), some drunkenness, takes place in the "Things We Cannot Undo" continuum and so there are references to that whole continuum so far, and spoilers for _Bravely Default/Second_ due to it taking place _post-Bravely Second._

* * *

 ** _Out For Blood_**

Summary: Revenant and Minette get hurt. Geist and Kamiizumi do the proper thing that parents must do when their children get hurt—destroy all that harmed them with absolutely, completely, no mercy.

* * *

It was bound to happen.

Kamiizumi and Geist never wanted it to happen, but it happened.

See, the family of four (not counting Tsubaki and Bismarck, who were being watched by Aimee and Angelo for a while back in Gathelatio) were on a nice vacation in Yunohana, in the Eisen Region. Kamiizumi and Geist had figured it would be nice to take the kids shopping, spend some family bonding, all that.

But then _it_ happened.

Revenant and Minette were _hurt_ , and Kamiizumi and Geist would not stand for this. After making sure their children were healed, and in a safe, safe place, both men snuck out of the hotel they were staying at the moment their children fell asleep.

And they walked out of Yunohana together, hand in hand and on the hunt.

* * *

What had happened leading to Revenant and Minette getting hurt was that Geist and Kamiizumi let the two children go on their own in the city. They were good fighters, they could protect themselves, the parents figured. They were children, and yet knew better than most children ever would in terms of self-defense.

But then they came back **hurt.**

And both parents knew five things, once it happened:

1\. It was their _own_ fault, because they should have known better that this could possibly happen and therefore technically shouldn't have left their children on their own, even if they were capable of self-defense.

2\. At the same time, it _wasn't_ their own fault, because no decent living being should be attacking children, let alone their own children.

3\. Said decent living beings should especially not be attacking their own children over something petty from the past.

4\. Okay, said petty thing wasn't exactly _that_ petty, given everything, but it was still wrong regardless to attack their own children over it.

5\. Anyone that hurt their children would have hell to pay, and Kamiizumi and Geist swore that they'd give them as much hell as they could.

* * *

Kamiizumi smelled the burning embers, heard the drunken laughter of men as he and Geist approached their targets.

"They're here." His teeth gritted, grinded against each other. He couldn't stop his jaw from clenching as he thought about several years ago.

"Cowards." Kamiizumi then spat, shaking his head a little bit, shutting his eyes briefly. "I can't believe they would…"

"They _are_ cowards." Geist's hand that held his let go of him, and he turned to fully face the Swordmaster as he kept speaking. "I _know_ you hate cowards."

Kamiizumi locked eyes with the Exorcist, silent. Both of them knew Kamiizumi himself had a _special_ history with the targets of their vengeance.

Kamiizumi felt the anger boil in his chest as he gazed upon their targets nearby, him and Geist still not spotted by them. He hadn't felt this anger in a long, long time. Not since Qada. Not since the Toxic Mist. Not since a _lot_ of things.

"What do you want to do?" Geist asked. The Exorcist's red eyes were wide, head tilting to the side as he gazed up at him. He liked getting blood everywhere, liked the messiness of combat, but he knew Kamiizumi was much more refined. Elegant. _Graceful._

Ironic, that Geist Grace was not all that graceful in combat, like Nobutsuna Kamiizumi was.

The Swordmaster hesitated, throat clenching up. He and Geist had talked about their darker impulses before, a long time ago before they even got engaged, but they'd mainly talked about Geist's own sadism.

Now this was his own sadism they were talking about. Kamiizumi thought it had tempered and cooled since Qada, since the Eisen Civil War.

Apparently _not_. It hissed and giggled and _roared_ to life, telling him to let go of restraint. Telling him to break free from being the fledgling he was in this massacre he oh so desired to start.

"Geist." Kamiizumi's voice was low as he finally spoke. "I…don't know…"

And he didn't know what to do, to be honest. He wanted vengeance, but a small part of him held back. Restrained him. Told him that this was wrong, that this wasn't going to set a good example for the children.

Then again, the children were sleeping in their hotel in Yunohana and they were very far from Yunohana. And this part of Eisen was rather isolated, honestly. Why not go through with it?

"Tsuna," Geist whispered. "If you want to paint the place in blood, I won't stop you."

Restraint completely died at Geist's words, and Kamiizumi slowly smiled.

"I want to do more than paint the place with blood." He finally admitted. "I want to paint it with their _screams."_

Geist smiled a wide, toothy smile, and offered his hand to the other man.

"Shall we?"

Kamiizumi took it, shoulders and jaw relaxing with a tender sigh.

"Yes."

* * *

The men laughed and drank the night away.

"You should've seen 'em!" One of them chuckled, taking another sip of ale. "Those little brats screamed!"

One slapped their own knee, grinning wide. "How the hell are they Asterisk Bearers if they can't even fight…?"

"Pathetic, fucking _pathetic!"_

They went into a round of laughter again, only for one of them to speak up.

"Hey! Who took the last jug of ale? I swear it was right 'ere!"

Before someone else could speak up among the group, laughter rang from behind them. Most of the drunks turned, only to see a man standing ther. He was obscured by some shadows, because of the rocky terrain surrounding them, but it was clear that he was there.

"I took it." The man finally spoke, popping open the jug and taking a swig. "And it's _mine_ now."

"Give it back, you fucker." Another drunk hissed, taking out a knife. "That's ours!"

Another voice spoke up, one that was also not among the group and not from the man with the jug of ale in his hand.

"There are worse things than stealing, and you are all guilty of it."

The voice was deep, low, but it resounded into the drunks' ears and made them all turn to see who spoke now. Across the camp, across from the man with their jug of ale, was another man. He didn't appear to hold anything, unlike the other one.

"What the 'ell can you accuse us of?" Another drunk called out.

The man stepped into the light, grey eyes glaring right at them as he took out a katana, before using his other hand to reach into the folds of his kimono for something else as he spoke.

"Hurting _our_ children."

It was at the sight of the katana that one of the drunks jumped up, startled.

"Yo—you're—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, a knife burying itself into his neck up to the hilt, the tip of the blade poking through the back. He gurgled up blood, the red substance dripping from his lips, before he fell to the ground.

* * *

All the drunks went into a frenzy, some of them running at the Swordmaster while others ran towards the Exorcist, either armed or barehanded. Geist couldn't help but smile at the sight of the chaos erupting.

"Brilliant!" Geist crowed, nearly losing his grip on the jug of ale. "That was fucking brilliant!"

Despite the distance he had from his husband, he knew Kamiizumi would be fine. He had experience fighting this many men and more, after all.

When the drunks neared him, he sidestepped a few stab attacks, before using the open jug to splash ale all over them. The drunks hissed glared at him, smelling even more of alcohol now, but Geist threw the empty jug aside, taking out his own rapier before stabbing one man full in the chest. He pulled out the blade, slashing at the man's abdomen, and he giggled as the man's tunic stained with a dark red, before it soaked through. The man gasped and groaned, falling to the floor, and Geist followed through with slitting the throats of three other drunks with one swing of his rapier, letting the blood spray his being.

He was used to this. He was _Geist the Bloody_ , after all.

* * *

Kamiizumi, despite how he preferred to shed as little blood as possible and not be too excessive when executing the enemy, felt a _chill_ run up his spine when he downed the first drunk with the knife. He'd learned the art of knife throwing from Kikyo, back during the civil war. He never used it much, but…well, it had its uses.

He silently thanked her for this opportunity to use it, before he used his katana to cut down the first drunk that neared him, then the second. A third drunk had a sword, but he easily disarmed the man before stabbing him thrice in the chest, watching him fall afterwards.

He usually had them down with one slice or two, but this felt different. A hunger roared to life, the hunger for _blood,_ and he remembered how it felt when he killed Qada.

Cathartic. A great relief, and _pleasure_ , to end that life.

It was starting to feel exactly like that as he cut down these men around him.

The faintest of smiles etched their way onto his lips, and he inhaled the coppery scent around him as if he smelled a flower.

 _Exquisite,_ he thought as he slit the throat of another man, then decapitated another. _This is_ _ **exquisite.**_

* * *

Geist kept his focusing on slicing up every drunk he could get close to, hearing their echoing screams. He laughed and giggled, letting the blood wash over him, some of it getting on his face but he didn't care because he loved the messiness of it so much.

From the corners of his eyes, he saw Kamiizumi alternate between throwing knives and slashing down the men with his katana, clearly experimenting, trying to see how little or lot they bled. It reminded Geist of his early days of torturing victims, how he'd find the right place to make them scream and bleed out, only for him to undo the injuries and do it all over again.

Hm. That made him wonder…

He decapitated a soldier behind him, then gutted out a second, smiling as the organs ripped out of the flesh with how he'd twisted the blade into that man's abdomen. He stepped back so none of the actual organs touched his shoes, but his boots were freshly stained with blood once more.

"Geist?"

The Exorcist turned to face the Swordmaster, who looked almost as bloody as he did. There was blood on his face, on his kimono, on his hands and neck. Some blood dripped from his dark hair as he stepped towards him, and Geist smiled at the sight.

"Did we get everyone?" Geist asked, as Kamiizumi faced him.

The look on the Swordmaster's face was a ravenous one, still hungry for more.

"We did." He sounded a bit disappointed at that. "I…want more."

Geist turned to fully face him, cupping his cheek with a bloodied, empty hand.

"Tsuna," He murmured, "I can 'undo' this. All of it. We can do it again and again as much _you_ want, as much you _please._ All you have to do is say the word, and I'll undo it for you."

* * *

Kamiizumi looked around him, watched pools of blood form from the corpses around them. The scent of blood remained on not just Geist, but also the Swordmaster himself. He gazed down at his kimono, mostly soaked through with blood, some places darker than others, and he lifted a hand to his own face, placing his hand over where Geist's hand was on his cheek.

Leaning into the Exorcist's touch, he contemplated the offer of 'undoing' the deaths for a moment. There was so much they could do with that—leave them alive with the nightmares of something that 'never happened,' or kill them all, all over again. And again and again and **again.**

He remembered the rush he felt, the thrill as he first threw that knife into the soldier's throat, and he quietly, slowly smiled, gazing into his husband's red eyes.

"Undo it all."

Geist kissed him, a quick peck, before murmuring the words as green light emanated from his hands.

* * *

The drunken men groaned, all of them sore as they got up from the floor. None of them were covered in blood, nor torn apart.

But a _chill_ went up their spines as they saw the Exorcist and Swordmaster standing before them, smiles mirroring each other's own, and all they could was scream.

Some of their screams were cut short when Kamiizumi drove knives into their throats and let the blood wash over him, coating his skin, his kimono, the blades themselves.

Geist took his sweet time with others, cutting their stomachs open, crisscrossing his rapier over their chests and watching them bleed.

Both men went straight for the jugulars of numerous men, watching and feeling them bleed out before their very eyes, before heading for the very last one.

Geist had stabbed this particular last man in the leg, pinning him through into the ground so that he couldn't crawl away. The man still struggled, even now, as the Swordmaster and Exorcist approached him, but he stopped as soon as he came face to face with Kamiizumi, glaring up at him.

" _You,"_ he spat. "I should've known you would be here."

Kamiizumi sighed, pushed some of his hair dripping blood out of his face, and then glared at him.

"I wouldn't have been here," He spat back, "If you and your men _didn't_ hurt our son and daughter."

"You deserve it." The man hissed. "You deserved it."

"I might've deserved punishment, but Revenant and Minette were _innocent_ of the whole civil war." The Swordmaster pointed the tip of his katana at his throat, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. Blood dripped from the hilt, but he didn't care. "You made a mistake, thinking you could hurt our children and get away with it."

* * *

Geist smiled from behind Kamiizumi.

"Go for it," The Exorcist whispered into the Swordmaster's ear, and he smiled at feeling him shiver with pure delight. Knowing that he could elicit these reactions from Kamiizumi felt fun, and teasing, and quite…alluring. _"Filet the bitch,_ Nobutsuna."

Kamiizumi took a deep breath, silent, raised his katana, and slit the Swordbearer commander's throat.

Blood sprayed out from the man's neck, all over both the Swordmaster and Exorcist. Geist laughed, taking it in, but Kamiizumi yearned for **more.** He started to slash at the man's chest, ribs, neck, _**more**_ —because he _thirsted_ for it, _needed it so badly!_

* * *

…

Inhale, exhale.

He breathed in and out, deeply. It took him a moment to register Geist's hand firmly on his shoulder, and he turned his head to face his husband, who smiled softly at him.

"Tsuna," He whispered. "Are you…okay?"

Kamiizumi looked to the corpse he created, and then to Geist, wrapping his arms around him and looking him in the eyes. Everything seemed to slow down, for a moment, and he grabbed one of Geist's wrists, to place his hand on his waist to hold him close. Geist let him do so, both men breathing silently as they embraced each other. Then…

"Yes."

It was as simple as that. Kamiizumi smiled, before leaning his forehead against Geist's own, savouring the scent of blood that they both wore and shared in this moment.

"Yes, I am. It feels…" He swallowed, a weak chuckle escaping him. "Crystals, I'm not quite sure how it feels."

"Feels good, I hope?" The Exorcist murmured, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. Kamiizumi nodded, before kissing him.

"Yes," He whispered, after parting from the kiss. "It…does. I think," He looked him in the eyes again, grey eyes widening, "I think I…understand how you get such a thrill from this, now."

"Really?" The Exorcist looked amused, the smile even wider on his face. "If we had a chance to do something like this…would you do it again?"

Kamiizumi cupped his cheek with a bloody hand, nodding once more.

"Yes," He whispered, and he kissed him deeper this time.

* * *

They were very neat and precise with what they did, upon returning. Geist and Kamiizumi made sure they didn't drip blood on anything as they snuck back into Yunohana, into the hotel where their children still slept. They took the elevator to their floor. Geist would 'undo' any blood that did drip onto the ground, and they made it into their own room without leaving a trace. They had a separate room right across from the children's own room, so there was no risk of waking Minette or Revenant by accident.

Geist took the time to 'undo' all the bloodstains that got on their clothes from earlier. He wished he didn't have to, to keep it as a memento of tonight, but appearances had to be maintained.

Kamiizumi took a long quiet shower, Geist joining him. They kissed and wrapped their arms around each other, and Geist took the opportunity to nip at Kamiizumi's neck.

"G-Geist," The Swordmaster's face flushed, "Those are going to show in the morning!"

The Exorcist chuckled, soft and low, before kissing him full on the mouth.

"That," Geist murmured, "Is the _point_ , Tsuna. They have to."

Kamiizumi immediately figured out why Geist would do this after the shower was over, and he let him kiss his neck several more times for good measure before they collapsed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"The Swordbearers, slaughtered!?"

"All of them were found dead! _All_ of them!"

"Who could do this? _Why?"_

"…had it coming, that's what they get for going against the Shieldbearers in that civil war…"

Kamiizumi and Geist slowly sipped their tea as they sat opposite each other in the hotel's restaurant, overhearing the other patrons' conversations. Revenant and Minette were still sleeping in their hotel room upstairs, so the parents earlier slipped them a note under the door telling them that they were in the hotel restaurant having breakfast (it was a buffet breakfast that was complimentary for all guests staying).

"That was _quite_ a night," Geist managed, inbetween bites of an omelet he got on his plate. He chuckled, putting his fork and knife down and wiping his lips with a napkin. "Do you agree, Tsuna?"

"I do agree." Kamiizumi picked up his cup of tea, smiling back at him. "It's…something I haven't felt, in quite a time. And…" He looked him in the eyes, his gaze softening. "Thank you, Geist. Thank you, for last night. I…really needed that."

Geist smiled back, leaning forwards to kiss him, but they were interrupted by another person calling.

"Swordmaster? Is that you?"

Both men pulled away from kissing each other, Kamiizumi putting his cup of tea down.

"Heinkel? Kikyo?" Kamiizumi waved, seeing the Ninja and the Knight coming over to their table. "Morning! Would you two like to join us? Should I get chairs for you both?"

"I got a chair." Heinkel reassured him, pulling it behind him. Kikyo also brought one too, the two of them taking their seats. Geist offered them a soft "hello" of acknowledgement, before briefly exchanging eye contact with the Swordmaster, unsure of what else to say.

"What brings you both here?" the Swordmaster asked, looking from the Knight to the NInja. "You're both here in Yunohana, I see…"

"Well," Heinkel grimaced, "I heard you two and your kids were in Yunohana for the weekend, and Kikyo and I thought we'd warn you of something that happened the other night."

Geist blinked, head snapping towards him. "Last night?" He repeated, frowning. "What happened?"

Kikyo even looked a bit discomforted as she responded, eyebrows furrowing. "Earlythismorning,afewtravellingmerchantscameacrossacampof…acampofmurderedSwordbearers. Allofthemhadbeendeadforhours. Wedon'tknow _who_ didit, but…" She shut her mouth, before speaking slower, as best as she could. "We don't know who did it, but we just posted warnings throughout the town to keep a curfew for a while just in case the attackers come any closer to this area. We don't want civilians getting hurt."

"I see…" The Swordmaster swallowed, thinking of last night. There was no way he and Geist could let it slip that they were the ones behind it. "That's….quite macabre. But thank you, for warning us." He looked to Geist. "Maybe we should leave early? For Minette and Revenant's safety?"

Geist nodded quickly, mirroring his frown. "Yes….I don't want them to get hurt."

They were hurt enough from what happened before yesterday night.

"Were you two out last night?" Heinkel asked, biting his lower lip. "I figured, if you were, you might've seen something or someone suspicious…"

"Oh, no," Geist shook his head, chuckling sheepishly. "Tsuna and I stayed in for the night. We…got a hotel room for ourselves, so…"

Kamiizumi took that as a cue to adjust the collar of his kimono, revealing faint love bites to the Knight and Ninja. He didn't have to fake being embarrassed, because he already _knew_ he was blushing. Kikyo and Heinkel got the hint, both of them quietly deciding not to comment.

Heinkel chuckled sheepishly, after a moment. "I see…well, I'm sorry to put a damper on your weekend with the news. And," He hummed, "If you're both worried about your and your children's safety, my men and I might be able to secure you safe travels back to Eternia. The bathport for the hot springs should still be working—we can take you back as soon as this afternoon."

Kikyo nodded quickly in agreement, clearly concerned for the Swordmaster and Exorcist's safety. "Wouldyoubothlikethat?"

Geist and Kamiizumi simply exchanged looks, faint smiles. Heinkel and Kikyo interpreted them as relief, but the Swordmaster and Exorcist knew that they were feeling something else.

"I think," Kamiizumi finally spoke, "That would be very helpful for all of us."

Very helpful, indeed. Geist inwardly smiled, knowing too well that they achieved the blood they sought, and would get away with it as well— _ **together.**_


End file.
